chase_mcfly_superbionic_2009s_elite_force_season_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Last Bionic/@comment-7180588-20170114221009
Chase calls Mr. davenport *Chase: Mr. Davenport, Douglas is in horrible condition! *Please get here at once *3:23Superbionic 2009Donald: on my way *3:23Chase McFlyDonald arrives *Bree: What will you do with him? *Take him to the couch and wake him up? *3:25Superbionic 2009Skylar: douglas! *3:25Chase McFlyOliver: I hope he's okay *Kaz: Guys, we have a mission alert! *Can it be the shape-shifters? *Chase: Hey, it's that kid who found us in the basement, Bree! What was his name? *3:27Superbionic 2009Bree: let sutie u[ *Leo? *3:27Chase McFlyHm, rings a vague bell. *Everyone grabs their suits and heads to the academy *3:29Superbionic 2009Bree: ok *Let go *3:30Chase McFlyThey arrive *3:30Superbionic 2009Bree: Leo! *3:30Chase McFlyLeo: Tank, Lexi, Sebastian, Gao, Mr. Terror-they're all here1 *Outside the academy *3:31Superbionic 2009Oliver: My mom *3:31Chase McFlyMr. Terror: Oliver, is that you? *3:31Superbionic 2009Mom I though you were lock up *3:32Chase McFlyMr. Terror: Ha, Gao bribed the guards and let me out *We released Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian as well *Now we are an evil force *Equivalent to your elite force *Mwa ha ha *3:33Superbionic 2009Skylar: who Lexi, Tank and Sebastian *3:33Chase McFlyChase: Really rebellious bionic soldiers *3:34Superbionic 2009Skylar: ok *Lexi: hi Teach *3:35Chase McFlyMr. Terror: Ollie come back and stay with me! Your dad can't know about my evilness... *Bree: Lexi. *3:36Superbionic 2009Oliver: never *3:36Chase McFlyBree generates a proton ring *It crushes Lexi *3:36Superbionic 2009Sebastian: what was that *3:37Chase McFlyBree: I have superpowers now *Well, technically, they were Chase's, but superpowers made him evil, so he gave them to me *Oliver freezes Sebastian's legs and Skylar uses her paralyzer on on him *Tank: What did you do to Lexi and Sebastian! *3:50Superbionic 2009Chase: he can talk? *3:50Chase McFlyYes I can *I learned a lot from prison *3:51SaveLabRatsBree: Lets do this, Adam come on! *3:51Chase McFlyAdam: What's going on here? Hey, Tank *Long time no see *3:51Superbionic 2009Tank: Adam *3:52SaveLabRatsBree Ex-boyfriend ( wimpering; he was mine *3:52Chase McFlyChase: Shush Bree *3:53Superbionic 2009Adam: You are going down *3:53SaveLabRatsIBree: You were my bionic boyfriend! *3:53Chase McFlyMr. Terror: Ha ha ha! At this very moment, a bomb has been placed under your pathetic academy! *3:53SaveLabRatsI loved you! *Adam: Yeah bring it creepy mask guy! Also whats under yout face shirt *3:54Chase McFlyMr. Terror rips off her mask *You have no idea of what you have just started *3:54SaveLabRatsChase: What. the. heck. *3:54Chase McFlyOliver: Look at what Gao is doing! *He's flying! *3:55SaveLabRatsAdam: I'll tell you what the heck future sabrina wants you back *3:55Superbionic 2009Kaz: The rock you guys took it? *3:55Chase McFlyChase: Reese is the only one I care for.. *(sobs) *3:56SaveLabRatsBree: Sebatian, listen to me (cries) You were my boyfriend! I loved you (sobs and falls on the floor *3:56Chase McFlyGao: Nope! *Skylar tosses Sebastian out of the academy with her super-strenght *Bree, you can't reason with a villain *3:56Superbionic 2009Skylar: take that *3:58SaveLabRatsuh..heh heh GAO *3:58Chase McFlyDonald hurries in *Gao: What is it, half-bionic freak? *3:58Superbionic 2009Donald: what happen *3:58Oliver: There's a bomb in the academy and it's doomed! *Chase: We must hoarde the students out of here! *Terror: Your not going anywhere *3:59Chase McFlyCalling all bionic students! *4:00Superbionic 2009Spin: who that *4:00SaveLabRatsLeo: COme on! (geoleaps her out) *4:01Chase McFlyOliver shoots Gao with an ice arrow *Tank leaps out the window and swims down to the bomb *4:01SaveLabRatsChase: Yeah ! Ye ahh *4:01Chase McFlyDonald: 5 minutes before the bomb goes off! *4:01SaveLabRatsLeo: Seems to me *4:02Superbionic 2009Skylar: yeah Leo *4:02SaveLabRatsBree: I want sebbie Im going to save him *4:02Superbionic 2009Kaz: no Bree *Donald: Everybody, geoleap to Davenport Tower! *4:03SaveLabRatsAdam: whers bree *4:03Chase McFlyBefore the bomb goes off! *Kaz: I got her! *4:03Chase McFlyEveryoen flies and geoleaps to Davenport Tower *4:03Superbionic 2009Skylar:let go *4:04SaveLabRatskkeeaboopm *Adam wheres my sister *4:04Chase McFlyI think Bree has gone mad! *Kaz: She's here, with all of us *Every good guy got out of that academy alive *4:04Superbionic 2009Skylar:Bree are you ok *4:04Chase McFlyLeo: Adam, you don't look so good *Downright sick *4:04SaveLabRatsBree : I died? *4:05Chase McFlyYou need to rest *4:05Superbionic 2009No bree *4:05Chase McFlyBree: Yes I'm fine *4:05Superbionic 2009yep *4:05Chase McFlyDonald: Well, now all the students are safe *4:06Chase McFlyBut wait... *4:06SaveLabRatsAll: Sut it! *4:06Chase McFlyThe superheroes are loose *I mean, the shapeshifters *4:06SaveLabRatsKaz: I'm not dying *4:06Superbionic 2009Skylar: what! *4:07Chase McFlyWe must round ap the superheroes! *To Philly! *4:07SaveLabRatsBree: No dkont take them *4:07Chase McFlyThey blast off to Philly and grab all the superheroes *4:07SaveLabRatsHave Mercy take me i was selfish *shapeshifters strangle her *Chase: Nooooooooo *4:07Chase McFlyDonald: 25 superheroes and 88 others? *188 others? *We need to expand! *Bree: Ha ha, those were fake shapeshifters *4:08SaveLabRatsBree: Have Mer *4:08Chase McFlyChase: You guys need to improve your mindsets *Adam goes and lies down *4:08Superbionic 2009Skylar: Yeah *4:08SaveLabRatsBree: Guys I'm so sorry *4:09Chase McFlyDonald: I wish I knew what do do about the 200 residents of our tower *Maybe more *How about a Superhero Bionic Academy? *All: That's a great idea! *4:09SaveLabRatsBree: Yeah